


Hey there, Cap!

by hopelessly_me



Series: Mandatory Fun Day <3 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Captain Clint, Clint impersonates people, Clint is not a Stucky fan, Clint takes one for the team, Clint uses the shield, Confused Bucky, Established Relationship, Everyone picks on Steve, M/M, sparring with Steve, team joke, tricking the bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Bucky is confused when Natasha greeted Clint by calling him Cap, which only becomes more confusing where the rest of the team does it as well, minus Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Fun Day <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580872
Comments: 22
Kudos: 190
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Hey there, Cap!

Steve settled into the chair next to Bucky’s, his plate nearly overspilling with food. Bucky knew they both needed to eat more due to a high metabolism, but he didn’t have to look like an absolute pig while doing so. Bucky kept his plate neat, tidy, just the way his mother taught him to while growing up. Bucky took a drink from his orange juice.

“What’s the look for?” Steve asked.

“Nothing.”

“You are possibly a worse liar than I am,” Steve replied with a grin.

Bucky nodded, his eyebrows shooting up for a moment. Steve was an absolutely terrible liar, and lord knows Bucky was leagues better. Maybe not the best- he had stiff competition on the Avengers team, but he at least ranked above Steve and Bruce.

“Morning,” Tony greeted, walking past them to grab a drink out of the fridge.

“Morning,” Bucky echoed before he took a mouthful of eggs. He glanced Steve’s way, who was already shoveling food in. Bucky wrinkled his nose and looked back at Tony. “Have you even slept?”

“What gave you the impression I need sleep?” Tony asked as he sat down.

“You need to eat food,” Steve said sternly.

“Already ate with bird brain,” Tony answered.

“Clint is up?” Now that Bucky was thinking about it, he hadn’t seen his boyfriend that morning when he dragged himself out of bed. And it was early, a time Clint rarely saw if he didn’t have to.

“Clint didn’t sleep,” Clint answered as he walked through the commonspace. He was dressed in shorts and a hoodie, smiling brightly. He ended up pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek before he went to get a mug of coffee.

“Morning Cap,” Natasha said as she walked through.

“Morning,” Steve and Clint both said at the same time. Bucky frowned and glanced at Clint, who only turned and planted a kiss on Natasha’s cheek. Steve, however, was glaring.

“Oh, sorry Steve. I was talking to Clint,” Natasha said evenly as she slid by Clint to grab some instant tea. Clint let his hand drag across Natasha’s back as she passed, drinking his coffee. Bucky was  _ not _ jealous of Natasha at the moment- not at all.

“Are we really doing this again?” Steve asked, sounding exasperated.

“You know, now that you mention it-” Tony said in awe. “Morning, Cap.”

“Morning, Tones,” Clint replied with a wink. He walked by, dragging a hand teasingly across Steve’s shoulders and Bucky watched the way Steve tensed up. “Morning Stevie,” he said before he kissed the top of his head. Steve actually flinched and Bucky caught a glimpse of a grin sprawling across his face. Clint leaned against Bucky, nuzzling his neck a little before Bucky turned his head. “Mhhh, morning, babe” Clint greeted, kissing his forehead. “I’m gonna go shower. Kay?” Bucky only nodded before Clint left the room.

All day, the team at various times would greet Clint with a Cap or Captain. Even Bruce and Thor took in on the little game that was driving Steve wild. Bucky was too afraid to ask what was going on- Steve was too angry at the occurrence. Everytime someone would mention it, his scowl would deepen and he would cross his arms. Clint, however, seemed to take it in stride, smiling and waving, sometimes stopping what he was doing to acknowledge the nod in his direction. He didn’t gloat, take any of it too far or act smug- he was his normal cheerful self.

Seemingly, there was nothing Steve could about it because he remained completely silent on the matter, letting his body language speak for him. Tony, who normally would pick fun but call it quits by the time Steve got too angry, was still participating in the fun whenever Clint walked into the room. Bruce only said it once, and it mostly seemed like he said it under obligation than anything else. Thor was his typical self about it, loud and cheerful, clapping Clint on the back when he wasn’t expecting it, Clint nearly falling forward before laughing.

It wasn’t until mid afternoon that Steve seemingly had enough of the joking around. Steve and Bucky were sitting in the living room, playing a card game when Sam walked in. He looked around the room idly, his hands in his jacket. Bucky caught the smirk on his face before he looked directly at Steve. “Have you seen Cap?”

Steve threw his cards down on the table. “Seriously?” he asked.

“What exactly is going on?” Bucky asked.

“Come on,” Steve said, getting up. “ _ FRIDAY _ , where is Clint?”

“ _ He is on the range currently, Captain Rogers, _ ” the AI system informed him. “ _ Should I tell him- _ ”

“No.”

Bucky wasn’t comfortable standing in the elevator with Steve while he was mad. Steve only looked ahead, his eyes fixed on the door and eerily calm. They made a left to grab Steve’s shield before he turned back around. Bucky was getting more nervous by the second, but he just followed along. If it wasn’t for the fact he knew Steve would never really hurt Clint, the look in his eyes would have had him pull his best friend back from whatever idea he had in his mind.

As soon as the range door opened, Steve flung the shield directly at Clint. Clint turned and dropped his bow, catching it in his gloved hand and sliding back, his eyes narrowed for a moment at the sudden change of pace.  _ Oh God, he is assessing Steve as if he is a threat _ . Bucky reached a hand out, feeling the need to deescalate the situation, but things were moving too fast. Steve was advancing quickly and Clint turned to all smiles, dodging hits and using the shield to protect him while launching into his own attack. It was mesmerizing.

Until Bucky caught on to what was happening. The way Clint moved, angled his body- it mirrored the very familiar moves that Steve did on the battlefield. The longer the sparring went on, the more in tune with Steve Clint became, right down to facial expressions. It was both beautiful and haunting to watch as the two went about it for several minutes. It was downright unnerving how perfectly Clint could replicate every one of Steve’s moves as if it were second nature.

Steve nearly caught Clint, and for the first time in a long while, Clint dropped down onto the shield and used it to slide to the side, something that was closer to how Clint would have reacted to the situation. He grabbed his bow and swung it back, clipping Steve on the back of the knee, eliciting a yelp from Steve.

“What was that for?” Steve shouted, turning on Clint.

Clint was panting, out of breath and sweating, holding his arm. Bucky saw a red mark blossoming and he hadn’t seen the moment Clint had gotten hit. Apparently Steve had lost track of it as well because he looked a little stunned. Bucky was pretty sure Steve was trying to find the words to apologize to Clint, looking more awkward by the second.

Clint only smiled as he got to his feet. “Figured I’d give you a half hour parting gift since this is going to bruise like all hell.” He picked the shield up and turned it in his hands before he held it out. “Captain, my Captain.” Steve took it back and let his arm fell to his side. 

“Still not as good as me,” Steve said defensively before he smiled and Bucky was pretty sure he could breathe again. 

“It’s cute you still think I am trying,” Clint teased. “Trust me- world’s worst role model. You are loads better.” He picked up his things and tucked them away. “I’m going to go shower now that I was forced into combat,” he teased. “Coming, Bucky?”

Bucky glances at Steve before he got a small nod of approval. Bucky followed Clint to the elevator, confused still but at least it wasn’t making him nervous anymore. Once on, Clint leaned against Bucky shamelessly, still rubbing his arm. Bucky wrinkled his nose, Clint’s clothing drenched in sweat. While he could fully appreciate the view, he wasn’t exactly a fan of having to participate in this way.

“You going to tell me what this is all about?” Bucky asked.

“While Steve was gone looking for you, the world still needed Captain America,” Clint answered. “Today makes the four year anniversary of the day I had to wear his stupid ass suit and take down a major threat. They wanted Captain America, and I was the best one suited for the job. Every since, on this day, they tease Steve about how I made just as good of a Captain as he could. It’s all in good fun, even if he sometimes acts like a drama queen about it. And I… I really just go with it? It annoys Steve, so that’s a plus. Anyway- lord knows I’m not Captain America material.”

“How did you learn to mirror him?” Bucky asked. “Did you practice it or something?”

Clint almost looked smug and kissed Bucky’s neck before he stood up straight and stretched. “Just… observant,” Clint answered vaguely. “Come on, surely you have seen Natasha and myself.”

“But you guys worked as partners for years,” Bucky pointed out. “Who else can you mirror?” Clint rolled his eyes. “... you mirror me, don’t you?”

“I’m not answering that,” Clint said. “Look. It’s not like I enjoy screwing with people and doing that. It’s weird, alright? It’s getting into a different headspace, becoming someone else for a bit. But the world didn’t need Hawkeye. The world needed Captain America. Why shouldn’t I put my skills to good use? And the media never caught wind. They thought I looked smaller but blamed it on the angle and location or something.”

“You… actually tricked everyone into believing that you were Captain America?” Bucky asked in disbelief.

“I tricked you into dating me, babe, I am pretty sure you are smarter than all the media analysts combined,” Clint answered.

“Oh, you tricked me?” Bucky asked, laughing.

“Mhhh, very much so.” Clint shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching down a little. “I’m kind of a convincing person if you haven’t realized.”

The elevator opened and Bucky caught Clint’s arm before he could walk off. “I am going to ask you to do something, and you can’t judge me for it.”

“I am  _ not _ putting the spangled uniform on,” Clint warned him. “Because I am not a fan of all the Stucky things and that’s a fantasy I don’t need you having and running off on me for.”

“Stucky?” Bucky asked. “What the hell is a Stucky?”

“Oh, you really don’t want to know the answer to that. In fact, I’m a little sad I know what it is now that I’m thinking about it.” Clint looked a little embarrassed before he smiled. “Well?”

“Can you… maybe do that walk Tony does when he gets all snarky and self-important?”

Clint stared at him a little too long, and Bucky was just about to shy away from the idea. Clint smirked. “Awww, babe. Does Tony’s Snark walk turn you on?” he asked teasingly.

“Clint.”

“What? His Snark walk literally turns on half of the world’s population. It is singularly the best thing about the man,” Clint explained. “Redeeming quality even. And I have seen Tony covered in mechanic grease, which is a whole different-”

“Can you do it or not?” Bucky groaned.

Clint wiggled his eyebrows and shook out his body. Bucky was going to roll his eyes- Clint could be overly dramatic when he wanted to be. Just before Bucky could push by him or get the words out, Clint was on the move. Everything, from the way he moved to his facial expressions screamed Tony to Bucky and it sent him a little into overdrive. There were small imperfections, sure, but if someone didn’t know Tony intimately, they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. Bucky wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it.

“... what even?” Bucky asked. “Alright. You gotta stop.”

“You are the one who asked me to do it,” Clint laughed, dropping the act. “Am I allowed to go take a shower now?” He was smiling despite his cheeks turning red.

“Yeah, alright,” Bucky answered. “Bye, Cap.”

Clint faked gagging, throwing his whole body into it. “Boundaries, Buck. No referencing me as Cap anywhere close to our bedroom?”

“Yes Captain, my Captain.”

“You hate me,” Clint groaned, turning around and sulking off to the bathroom.

“Love you!” Bucky called after him. It wasn’t until the door was closed before he smiled. “Stucky… Steve and Bucky… new roleplay.”

“You are dead to me!” Clint shouted and Bucky sat on the couch, unable to breathe he was laughing so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I've been playing with this idea for three weeks now. I've always liked the idea of Clint mirroring people, normally Steve and Tony just to piss them off, and he does have a good eye for observing people's movements. And Clint taking interest in fanfics has always interested me, mostly because he is the type that may get embarrassed by it, but it proud of people for putting themselves out there and sharing their art, no matter what form it takes.
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this (extremely late) prompt fill.


End file.
